


The Erotic Accomplishments of Constance von Nuvelle

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Sex, Crimson Flower, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Hapi helps out Constance with one of her latest magical inventions.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The Erotic Accomplishments of Constance von Nuvelle

**Author's Note:**

> I worry I may have somewhat exaggerated Constance's personality here.

_"Ahahahaha!"_

The sounds of Constance von Nuvella's distinctive laugh echoed down the palace hallways. Hapi found herself vaguely drawn towards the noise. It had been a pretty dull day and whatever Constance had just come up with was bound to be amusing. Or at the very least interestingly baffling.

The door to Constance's room was closed, but not locked, so Hapi went on in. She understood that some people might find it rude if others barged into people's rooms unannounced, but that particular didn't apply here.

Constance stood at the far end of the room, her back towards Hapi, bent over a desk littered with grimoires and strange alchemical ingredients. She was also, by the looks of it, entirely naked.

This wasn't much of a surprise to Hapi. Constance had a tendency to start work on her latest obsession the moment inspiration hit her. More than once, Constance had sprung from her bath and ran down to her magical laboratory stark naked and dripping wet. It was something the people around her just had to get used to.

Still, used to or not, Hapi couldn't resist taking just the slightest moment to appreciate the curve of Constance's back or the shape of her rather flat ass.

"'Sup, Coco?"

Constance turned around, eyes gleaming with maniacal excitement, her slender, naked body positively shivering with the thrill of victory.

"Hapi! Witness my triumph! Another grand accomplishment by none other than Constance von Nuvelle!"

Hapi raised a single eyebrow in shocked astonishment. What with one thing and another, she was pretty familiar with Constance's naked body. And yet, as Constance had turned around, something had swung back and forth between her legs. A penis. A hard, fully erect penis towering over a set of a balls.

That was new.

"So... you got a dick now?"

"Aha, indeed I do, my dearest Hapi!" Constance proclaimed. Hapi couldn't help but notice the way Constance wrapped her slender fingers around her brand new shaft as she showed off her erect rod. "My latest breakthrough in magical theory! For so long people were content merely to heal wound and cure diseases, but I have pushed back the boundaries of knowledge yet again!"

"By giving yourself a dick," Hapi said.

"Quite so," Constance said. "You see, the idea came to me when I pondered the political implications of the Emperor's marriage to our former professor."

"Yeah?" said Hapi.

"They're both _women_ , Hapi. They're not going to have an heir. And without a legitimate heir, the whole Adrestian Empire is going to fall apart when the succession crisis inevitably hits. But that won't happen! Not when Edelgard gains access to my latest success!"

"I'm pretty sure Eddy's just gonna appoint a successor," said Hapi.

"Wha... She is?"

"Yeah."

"But what about the continued survival of the Von Hresvelg line?" Constance demanded.

"I don't think Eddy particularly cares."

"Oh," said Constance, slightly deflated. "Oh. Well. Well, anyway. Even so. Maybe she'll still want a child one day, heir or no. And now, thanks to me, she can!"

"Or she could just adopt," Hapi said.

"Well..."

"Or, y'know, arrange something," said Hapi. "With some guy, I mean."

"Alright, yes, but she won't have to. And she'll have me thank for it!"

"You're right, you're right," said Hapi. "It's very impressive."

_"Thank you,"_ said Constance.

"Pretty nice dick too," said Hapi. "Does it work?"

"What? Of course it does! That's the whole point!" said Constance.

"So did you, you know, test it?" Hapi said, making jerk-off motions with her right hand.

A blush exploded all over Constance's face. Her hard, pale cock, twitched. "Oh. Well. I can't, uhm, can't exactly say I've, ah, had the time."

Hapi grinned. "Want me to help?"

"Oh! I say, well, that... I mean... Naturally, before I present my latest stunning innovation to Her Majesty I should make sure everything is working properly, so to speak! So, uhm..."

"Yeah?" said Hapi.

"Lock the door," said Constance.

It seemed to Hapi that the _click_ she heard when she turned the key in the lock was louder than usual. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Hapi casually strolled across the room as though she was in no hurry to get to Constance and her all-new all-hard dick. It gave her the time to see Constance get ever more flushed as she seemed to get more turned on with every one of Hapi's steps.

Besides, her leisurely stroll allowed Hapi to slip out of her green robe. Or at least, pull her arms out of her sleeves and roll the top down to her waist. There was a slight, delicious, gasp from Constance when Hapi revealed her brown breasts. Even more delicious was the way Constance's hand, still firmly gripping her dick, started slowly moving up and down. What was really funny was that Constance didn't even seem all that aware of the fact that she was stroking her own cock, her eyes glued as they were on Hapi's topless body.

By the time Hapi reached Constance, Constance's breath had become shallow and excited and her hand flew up and down her shaft as she jacked off hard. Hapi had the feeling that if she'd just leave her be for maybe a minute or so, Constance would've masturbated herself into coming all on her own. Or with Hapi just some kind of visual aid. She wouldn't exactly mind that, honestly, but at the moment she wanted to be a little more involved in Constance's first experience with a dick.

Hapi went down on her knees, bringing her face roughly level with Constance's cock.

"Alright, you can let go now, Coco," she said. "I'll take over."

"Oh," Constance breathed.

Constance's hand pulled away, her thick rod bouncing free and almost slapping Hapi in the face. She leaned back, putting both her hands on the desk behind her for support, her hips thrust obscenely at Hapi, presenting her magical dick to the young woman.

Hapi would be the first to admit that experience with penises was pretty minimal, but Constance's cock sure looked right. As she wrapped her brown fingers around Constance's pale flesh, she thought that it _felt_ right, too, though she had even less experience with feelings dicks than she did seeing them. Constance's cock was thick and hard and hot and slightly sweaty. Hapi thought she could feel her friend's shaft throb in her hand as her aroused body pumped blood into her excited womanhood.

But... nah, she wasn't going to jack Coco off. She'd already demonstrated she didn't Hapi's help with that. She instead, Hapi leaned in and let the tip of her tongue slip out of her mouth and flick ever so slightly across the tip of Constance's cock.

_"Oooh,"_ Constance moaned in a single, shuddering breath.

Hapi decided to take that as a moan of approval. She dragged her tongue down Constance's cock to where the base of her shaft met her balls, then dragged it all the way back up to the tip. She wasn't about start licking her girl's sack. Not this time, anyway. This time she'd just focus on Constance's dick.

Judging by all the little gasps and moans escaping from Constance's lips, the young woman was enjoying Hapi's attention more than enough already. Hapi eagerly kept lapping at Constance's womanhood, felt her warm flesh on her tongue, felt that shaft throb against her lips. Heard her squeal with delight.

Constance could be... verbose. And now, with just a few moments of kissing and licking this new part of her body, she'd already been reduced to mere animalistic grunts. It was kind of funny, really. And cute. Not to mention arousing.

With every little moan that slipped from Constance's lips, every little shudder from her aroused body, every twitch of her aching cock, Hapi felt her own lust growing. Constance's pleasure fuelled the fire slowly growing with her own body. As her tongue turned Coco's cock all slick and shiny with saliva, Hapi felt her own pussy getting wet. Felt the desire to feel Constance's hard length inside of her turn into something almost resembling a need.

Hapi kissed the tip of Constance's cock, then slid her lips down her shaft, taking her rigid length into her mouth.

**"Oh!"** Constance exclaimed. "Oh, Hapi, I, I- _unhnnn_."

Whatever else Constance had wanted to say drowned in her pleasured moans as Hapi's lips travelled up down the length of her magical shaft, her tongue lapping at Constance's cock as it moved back and forth in her warm, wet mouth.

If Hapi's mouth hadn't been too busy sucking her girl's cock, she would've smiled when a thought struck her. As it was, she just kept sucking Constance's magic dick, head bobbing up and down as her mouth travelled all along the young woman's member.

Constance had been very impressed with the sight of Hapi's breasts, hadn't she? Maybe she'd like to experience them a little more intimately? Eh, worth a shot.

A slight disappointed whine flew from Constance's trembling lips when Hapi drew her head back and her dick bounced out of the woman's mouth. That disappointment didn't last long when Hapi raised herself enough to squeeze Coco's pale cock between her dark breasts.

"Hapi!" Constance gasped. "What're you-?"

Hapi looked up at her girl and grinned as she pressed her brown tits tight against Constance's warm shaft.

"What, you don't like this?"

"I just... I never... I didn't think..."

"Don't think, feel," Hapi replied. She moved the warm, soft flesh of her breasts up and down Constance's dick. "Specifically, my tits. I want you to feel my tits."

Constance nodded. Her face was flush with the heat of her arousal. Her lips were pressed together tightly, yet not even that could stop the noise of her lustful whines.

Jacking Constance off with her breasts turned out to be a surprising amount of work. Keeping her tits pressed tight against her girl's dick _and_ bouncing down them up and down her length took a lot more effort than Hapi had expected. It was worth it, though. So, so worth it. Constance's was shaking with lust, pleasured moans spilling from her mouth one after the other. Her naked body was completely helpless in the face of Hapi's tits. Or squeezed between Hapi's tits. Or whatever.

"Hapi," Constance breathed. "Hapi, I- Oh! _Oh, Hapi!_ "

"You about to cum, Coco?" Hapi asked, her constant stroking of Constance's cock with her bare breasts not stopping or even slowing for a second.

**"Hapi!"** Constance cried.

Hapi wasn't sure that counted as a response. Or, no, yeah it was a response. Obviously. Maybe not one to her actual question, but it was definitely a response to her tits, and that was more than good enough.

She squeezed Constance's saliva-slick cock as tightly as she could in the valley between her breasts, stroked her up and down with her mounds as fast as she could. Listened as Constance's moans grew loud and incoherent. Worked insistently towards that moment where her girl Coco would pour all of her lust all over her half-naked body.

Constance screamed incoherently, thrust her shaking hips at Hapi, her cock lunging up from between Hapi's brown breasts, pulsing and twitching between her soft mounds. And absolutely failing to pour even a single drop of semen anywhere in Hapi's body.

Constance shook and shuddered and moaned and screamed as her orgasm tore through her body. She thrust at Hapi's tits like a wild animal, driven by the primal needs of her shuddering bliss. Yet all the while, her throbbing cock stayed completely dry - except for all the saliva Hapi had drooled over it during her blowjob.

"Oh," Constance breathed, sounding slightly woozy as she came down from her climax. "Oh, Hapi, my beautiful dearest, that was... That was... Oh, I have no words."

Hapi squeezed her brown breasts against Constance's slowly softening shaft and placed a delicate kiss on its shrinking tip. It twitched happily against her lips.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoy? _Enjoy!?_ Hapi, you are a Mistress of the Erotic Arts. The Goddess Herself would praise your skills were She lucky enough to ever experience them."

"That's nice," said Hapi. "But I do have one question."

"Ask away!" Constance said.

Hapi stood up, brushing some non-existent dust off the lower reaches of her green robe.

"This magical dick of yours, it was supposed to help a woman have a baby with another woman?"

"Indeed! That was the original intent, although now I believe there may be recreational uses for my grand invention as well!" Constance proclaimed.

"OK, good. So, uh, why didn't you... you know... _cum_?"

"Beg pardon?" said Constance. "But I did. And most magnificently, too, thanks to your-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hapi said quickly. "But what I mean is, you didn't ejaculate. How're you gonna knock someone up if you haven't got any seed?"

"Ah. I see. Well. The answer is obvious, of course!"

"Oh, good," said Hapi.

"I've only had this magical penis for less than an hour. My testicles simply haven't yet had time to produce a substantial amount of semen. But fear not! In my estimations it will take about a week for my balls to positively overflow with fluid virility!" Constance said proudly.

"Really? So you'll be walking around with this dick for at least a week, yeah?" Hapi asked.

"I... Well, I, uhh, I hadn't planned on it," Constance said.

"Estimation's no good," said Hapi. "What'll Eddy say if all you got is an estimation, right? You've got to _know_."

Constance sighed. "Yes. Yes, I suppose you're right."

Hapi pulled Constance into an embrace. Coco's naked body was warm and soft. Even her dick was soft right now, though hopefully that'd change in the near future.

"And, hey, if you wanna run any more tests, I'll be happy to help," said Hapi.

Constance's eyes shone. "Oh, yes! Yes, I believe such a world-shattering invention such a mine could use _extensive_ experimentation. And I'll be sure to make good use of your, let us say, assistance."

"Deal," said Hapi.


End file.
